


"Noct, stop!"

by r3zuri



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art, Friendship, Gen, Magic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 14:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16834165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r3zuri/pseuds/r3zuri
Summary: Noct casts a Death spell, but the Ring is hungry. It won't stop.





	"Noct, stop!"

**Author's Note:**

> “Noct, you okay man?!”
> 
> “God, Iggy, look at his arms… he’ll burn himself up at this rate.”
> 
> “Noct, you must stop now. You’re safe.”


End file.
